Olaughlinhunter's Birthday Party
by celrock
Summary: The Rugrats, along with the fan fic authors, Peter, and Zack, all throw Olaughlinhunter a birthday party at his house.
1. Arrival and Cake

Author's Note: This is the first, ever, multi chapter birthday story I've done, as it will have 7 chapters total when I'm done. I hope you all enjoy this story that I've put together, in honor of it being Olaughlinhunter's birthday today, and, before we officially begin the story, let me just wish Olaughlinhunter, a very Happy Birthday!

Olaughlinhunter's Birthday Party

Summary: The Rugrats, along with the fan fic authors, Peter, and Zack, all throw Olaughlinhunter a birthday party at his house.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I also don't own the characters from Curious George, Word World, and Super Why either, they're also the property of their original creaters. Only mention this, since mention of those shows may come up in this story, as in my universe, they're TV shows for the Rugrats. I do own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Chapter 1, Arrival and Cake

All of the authors stood outside of Peter's Confederacy castle, waiting for him, Susie, Angelica, and the other babies to come out.

"When are they gonna get here?" Sovietlolliepop wined impatiently.

"Don't worry, they should be out here shortly." Replied DemonAloisTrancy with a hopeful smile on her face.

All of the authors, which included Celrock, Boris Yeltsin, DemonAloisTrancy, TCKing12, Nairobi-harper, and Sovietlolliepop were waiting outside of Peter's castle, as they would be driving Peter, along with Susie, Angelica, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil to Olaughlinhunter's house in Celrock's brand new driverless car, that she got only a few days ago for her birthday from Peter and TCKing12, at the party that was thrown for her by Nairobi-harper.

Everyone was about to give up hope, when the front door of the castle burst open, and an excited Angelica came skipping down the sidewalk.

"I can't wait to go to this birthday party! And when we get there, I get first gives on the presents!" Angelica squealed, just as Peter, nearly out of breath, caught up with the excited five-year-old blond.

"Now Angelica, you do remember, this is Olaughlinhunter's birthday party, not yours. You'd better be on your best behavior." Said Peter in a stirn tone of voice, kneeling down at Angelica's level.

"Or what?" Angelica asked.

"Do you wanna eat broccoli cookies again?" Peter asked.

Angelica shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

Soon after, Susie, along with the other toddlers were standing behind Peter.

"Are we ready to go guys?" Susie asked.

Everybody looked to see that everyone was there, and each author and Rugrats character, was carrying a birthday present for Olaughlinhunter in their hands.

"Well, looks like everyone's here. Let me just get my trusty form of transportation out of my pocket, enlarge it, and we'll be ready to go." Said Celrock, as she pulled what appeared to be a toy red car out of her pants pocket, and set it down on the ground.

"Stand back everyone." Said Celrock, as she pressed a button on the roof of the car.

Soon, the car was large enough for everyone to pile into, so they did just that, Celrock taking a seat in front of the navigational computer, where the steering wheel would be in a normal car that's driven by a human, and started it up, once all of the toddlers, Angelica, and Susie were buckled into their car seats in back.

"Please enter your destination." Said a robotic voice through the car speakers.

Celrock entered the address for Olaughlinhunter's house into the navigational computer, pressed the enter button on the keyboard, and soon, the car picked up speed, as it headed in the direction of Olaughlinhunter's house. While they drove, since it was a long drive, Tommy struck up an idea.

"Hey, I've gots an idea. Back when me and Chuckie had to go find my grandpa cuz my mommy and daddy lefted without him, my mommy and daddy started singing ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall. Why don't we sing that song to pass the time!" Suggested Tommy.

"Great idea Tommy." Replied Phil.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Added Lil.

The toddlers all started singing the song correctly, but instead of counting backwards, and going backwards from ninety-nine to zero, as usual, they got their numbers all mixed up. So for the first verse, there were ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall, then it was up to sixty bazillion, then it was down to two, then four-hundred, and so on.

"I'm really confused." Whispered DemonAloisTrancy into Boris Yeltsin's ear.

"Me too." Whispered Boris Yeltsin back, as the toddlers were heard now singing orange bottles of milk on the wall.

After they finished the verse with a color in it instead of a number, Lil scolded her brother.

"You were spose to sing a number Phillip." Scolded Lil.

"Member when we were tired peoples and we played golf and you guys said them all already? Well you did it again!" Argued Phil, just as Olaughlinhunter's house came into view.

"Destination on the left in one quarter of a mile." Said the robotic voice of the car through the speakers, as a beautiful white two story house came into view.

It had a long driveway that led up to a two car garage, and the house was covered in red and green Christmas lights, all decorated for the holidays. The front yard had a cherry tree and a berch tree, as well as some dandelions and roses in a little garden by the front door, and the sidewalk led up to some steps that led on to a large front porch, that had a porch swing, and a small table and chairs so people could sit outside if they wanted. Once the car turned into the driveway, Celrock turned it off, and everybody got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the front porch.

"Ooooh!" Exclaimed the toddlers, as they took in the beauty of Olaughlinhunter's house.

"It's like a castle!" Kimi exclaimed excitedly, as everyone approached the steps that led on to the front porch.

"Me first! Me first!" Screamed Angelica, as she pushed her way through the crowd and ran up the steps to the white front door that had a Christmas wreeth hanging on the front, and started ringing the doorbell a thousand times, until footsteps were heard.

Soon, everybody else was on the porch behind Angelica, as Olaughlinhunter opened the door. He stood there, wearing a dark green turtleneck, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter!" Exclaimed all of the Rugrats, OC's and authors in unison, as Olaughlinhunter beamed with a surprise smile.

"Thank you everybody. Please, come in." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he led everybody inside.

"Where would you like your presents?" Chuckie asked.

"Just set them down on the floor of the entry hallway, and while we're eating cake, my mom will take them up to our room.

Just then, a rather large woman with dark hair, who looked to be six months pregnant walked into the hallway.

"Oh, you must be the Rugrats. It's so great that you could be here for Olaughlinhunter's birthday. He's been looking forward to this party all week." Said Olaughlinhunter's mother.

"We're happy to be here." Said Celrock, as she placed her present on the top of the stack.

"Mom, could you please move these presents up to my room while we have our birthday cake?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I suppose I can do that before I must go do my job at the diner. Those chicken cutlets won't sell themselves don't ya know. Took me fifteen years to get that recipe just right. No wait, that was my grandma's recipe. Dates back to when she was only fifteen year's old, and she had to make them by hand, during the great Depression." Said Olaughlinhunter's mom, as she gathered up the presents and started walking up a spiral staircase, to Olaughlinhunter's room.

Once she was out of sight, Tommy turned to his friends.

"You know what guys, Olaughlinhunter's mommy reminds me of my grandpa." Said Tommy.

The other toddlers nodded in agreement, as did Peter and the authors.

"I know right? But don't ever tell my mother that, she can't stand to be compared to any of the characters on Rugrats." Whispered Olaughlinhunter.

"No worries Olaughlinhunter, we won't." Whispered Chuckie.

"So, who's ready for some cake?" Olaughlinhunter asked everyone.

"Me! Me! Me!" Shouted Angelica excitedly.

Peter put a finger up to his lips, shushing the child down, before she could cause anymore mischief.

"Ok ok, follow me everyone." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he led everyone through his large house to the kitchen.

Soon, everybody was faced by a long rectangular table that was covered in a white tablecloth. In the center sat a cake that looked just like the cake at the end of the Angelica's Birthday episode, it had blue and white icing on it, layered like a wedding cake, and on top, instead of a small figure of Angelica, there was a small figure of Olaughlinhunter. Each place setting was set with white plastic forks, and multi colored paper plates and cups to match. The plates were yellow, blue, pink, green, and purple. Above the table was a beautiful shandeleer, and the chairs around the table were black with ladder backs on them. Everybody took seats at the table, while Peter put candles into the cake that spelled out Happy Birthday and lit them.

"Are we ready?" Peter asked the group, once the final candle was lit, and the cake sat before Olaughlinhunter, who sat at one end of the table.

Everyone nodded, as they began to sing Happy Birthday to Olaughlinhunter. Once they were finished, he blew out his candles and everyone cheered. After that, the cake was cut and slices were dished up on to everybody's plates.

"That's a beautiful cake Olaughlinhunter." Said Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy. I begged my mom to get me a cake just like the one that appeared at the end of the Angelica's Birthday episode. She refused to do so at first, but gave in about a month ago, when our bakery had a two for one sale." Explained Olaughlinhunter, as DemonAloisTrancy came around, and filled everybody's glasses with Hawaiian punch.

While everybody dined on their cake and punch, Zack and the other toddlers, struck up an interesting conversation, that kept the authors intently listening.

"So, did you guys see the Christmas special of Curious George?" Zack asked.

"Nah, not me, I don't care much for Curious George." Kimi replied.

"That's ok Kimi. I don't like Word World." Chuckie replied.

"How come Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Chuckie, how come?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Oh that's right, Celrock hasn't released the second chapter of Days in the Life of Dil Pickles yet. I don't like Word World cuz the characters look kind of creepy." Said Chuckie.

"They're just made with the letters that spell out the words Chuckie." Said Lil.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be ascared of." Added Kimi, as she took another bite of cake.

"And that's not the scariest part. I don't like that the words they build turn into the things they are. I mean, what if an episode comes on, where they spell the word monster, and a huge, scary monster comes out of the TV and eats me?" Cried Chuckie in panic.

"You don't gots to worry Chuckie. It's on the TV, the monsters can't hurt you." Said Tommy.

"Thanks, but I'll stick to Super Why and the Super Readers. At least the letters just go into their Super Duper Compooper, and can't hurt nobody." Said Chuckie with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but did you guys see the Christmas episode? The story book answer was Happy. Santa brings gifts to everyone to make them happy. But there's lots about Christmas to make peoples happy. Why is it Sandi Clause?" Tommy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Tommy, they were in the book Twas the Night Before Christmas." Explained Zack.

"And another thing. What about that episode when Pig is trying to build train tracks. Yeah I get that the word answer was Be Positive, but couldn't it have also been Ask for Help? I'll never understand that show, and, it's the same old little order every single time. It's too predictable for me, and I don't like it!" Shouted Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy, like I already toldid you, I don't like Word World." Whispered Chuckie.

"Now Word World, that's the bestest show ever! In their Christmas episode, Frog decorated his tree out of letters, and mommy's helping me make my own letter tree to hang up in grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu's tired home this Christmas." Said Tommy, as he took another bite of birthday cake.

"And I'm helping Tommy make the tree!" Added Dil, as he licked some frosting off of his lips.

"Wow neat!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"I don't get it. Tommy and Chuckie are best friends, yet, Tommy doesn't like Super Why, while Chuckie enjoys that show, and Chuckie is plumb terrified of Word World, while Tommy thinks it's the best show since sliced bread!" Said Celrock, looking puzzled.

"Now now Celrock, just because they're best friends, doesn't mean they have to like all of the same things. Remember the Rugrats episode, Opposites Attract? Tommy would rather jump off rocks while Chuckie would rather pick dandelions. Despite these differences in interests, they're still best friends." Explained DemonAloisTrancy.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. Well, who do you all like on Curious George then?" Celrock asked the group.

"I like George, and my favoritest episode is the Halloween special, Boo Fest. I loved the part near the end, when George dressed up as Ted, the man in the big yellow hat." Said Dil.

"Yeah, it gave Dilly his idea for his Halloween costume this year." Said Tommy.

"It did?" Celrock asked.

"Uh huh, I dressed up as Tommy this year for Halloween, and won the bestest costume contest at his preschool!" Said Dil excitedly.

"Hey Dil, did you carry a screwdriver in your diaper for a day while dressed as Tommy?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Well I like Ted, the man in the big yellow hat. Who are your favoritest characters Tommy?" Zack asked.

"I like Steve, Andie, and Marco." Tommy replied.

"Me and Lillian like Marco, but only for the firstest season." Said Phil.

"Yeah, I started liking Marco when the second season started, and liked him ever since." Tommy replied, as he took his last bite of cake.

"Well I like the Quint sisters. One of them prints her own money, and, I sort of forgotted what the other one does, but they're both really neat! I also like Mrs. D. and the Zucchini Acrobats." Said Chuckie.

"Hey! I like the Zucchini Acrobats too, but only during the firstest season." Said Lil.

"I thought you liked Mrs. Renkins and Ada." Said Phil.

"I do Phillip." Replied Lil.

"Wow that's cool!" Said Celrock, as she took the last sip of her punch.

Soon, everybody was finished with their cake and punch, so the authors went around, and got the toddlers cleaned up.

"So what are we gonna do nextest Olaughlinhunter?" Susie asked.

"Who's ready to play Hide and Seek?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Everybody burst out of their seats at the table in excitement.

"Yeah! Let's play hide and go peek!" Exclaimed Phil and Lil in unison.

"I don't know you guys, the lastest time we played this game, I was it and Angelica tooked my glasses and I couldn't see nothing." Said Chuckie.

Overhearing this, Angelica glared at Chuckie with an evil smile.

" _Maybe we should play Hide and go Peek just like that again._ " Angelica thought to herself, as her evil smile widened.

So, what will happen during Hide and go Seek? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: Did you notice something significant about the Rugrats characters, and which characters they liked on Curious George, the TV series? The voice of Tommy, E.G. Daily, also plays his favorite characters on Curious George, which are Steve, Andie, and from season two onward, Marco. And for Phil and Lil, their voice actress, Kath Soucie, also played their favorite characters, which are Mrs. Renkins, Ada, and for the first season only, she also played The Zucchini Acrobats. And for Chuckie, his third voice actress, Candi Milo, who's only voiced him in a couple of video games, played his favorite characters on Curious George, which are The Quint Sisters, Mrs. D. and The Zucchini Acrobats in season two onward. What do you think? Pretty clever huh? And isn't it interesting that Tommy likes Word World, but not Super Why, while Chuckie likes Super Why, but not Word World? Though I don't know about you guys, but I don't blame Chuckie for not liking Word World. The characters on that show and the concept of making things come alive by building them with letters can seem kind of creepy to a scaredy cat like Chuckie. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far, and, be looking for the next chapter shortly.


	2. Hide and go Seek

Chapter 2, Hide and go Seek

Once everyone was cleaned up from eating their birthday cake, they got ready for the next game, which was hide and go seek.

"Ok everybody, up against the wall." Angelica snapped in her loudest voice.

"But Angelica…" Tommy started to say, before Angelica cut him off.

"I'm in charge here, so, do it! Now, who's gonna be it? Hmmm." Angelica thought, as she put a finger up to her lips.

Then, before anybody could speak up, she started pointing to each one of the babies, authors, and OC's, as she did her little rhyme, just as she did in the Chuckie Lose's his Glasses episode.

"Edie medie mighty mo. Catch the tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go… And my mommy said to pick the very best one and you are not, not not it." Said Angelica, as her fist was landing in front of Chuckie, just as it did the last time.

The four-year-old red head cringed nervously, as at the time this birthday party took place, everybody was two years older than they were in the original series.

"What do you know Chuckie, you're it! Again." Said Angelica.

"Wait a minute Angelica, it is Olaughlinhunter's birthday, shouldn't he be it?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, let me think about it. Uh, no." Angelica snapped.

"Come on Angelica, be a good sport. There'll be other times when you can play hide and go seek, and you can do it in your own way." Said Peter.

"I think I know what I'm doing, you, you, king you." Said Angelica, as she pulled a water gun out of her pocket, and started shooting it at Peter.

The king was all wet, as his gray Confederate uniform was soaked, as he and the other toddlers started running through Olaughlinhunter's house, trying to get away from Angelica. Chuckie ran into a vace in his living room, tripping over his shoes and falling on the floor, where his glasses flew off his face. Before he had a chance to retrieve them, Angelica grabbed them in mid air, before she ran up the spiral staircase, and found her way into the bathroom, where she locked the door, putting the glasses on, and staring at her reflection in the mirror, where she started to get dizzy again like she did the last time she wore his glasses.

Once Chuckie had some help up by Zack and Kimi, he looked arounde and noticed everything looked fuzzy.

"Uh, you guys? Where are my glasses?" Chuckie cried in panic.

"No worries Chuckie, we'll help you find them." Said Zack, as he looked around the room, but they were nowhere to be found.

By this time, all of the other authors, Peter, Susie, and the other toddlers had found hiding places. Chuckie, Zack and Kimi were the only three still out in plain sight, as Olaughlinhunter came into the living room.

"Well, I don't know where Angelica went, but once she's found, I'll see that she's punished like she's never been punished before. Now, you three ought to go hide, cuz I'm about to start counting to ten." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"We'll find your glasses later, just stick with me and Kimi, you'll be fine." Whispered Zack into Chuckie's ear, as he, Kimi, and Chuckie went off to find a hiding place.

Once the room was deserted, Olaughlinhunter sat down on the middle of the floor, and started counting loud enough, so everyone could hear.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not, here I come." Called Olaughlinhunter, as he searched his really quiet house for everyone.

The first room he searched was the living room. He looked under all of the furniture, inside the cabinets that lined the bottom of the bookcase, and even inside the double doors that closed up the entertainment center, in the event one of the toddlers managed to squeeze themselves behind the flat screen TV, but nobody was in sight. Then, he went into the kitchen, where he found Boris Yeltsin hidden beneath the kitchen table and Peter in the pantry. In the dining room, he found Phil and Lil hiding under two chairs, and Sovietlolliepop hidden in the corner of the room next to the china cabinet. Then, the group went into the laundry room, where Dil was sitting in the corner, behind the washer and dryer, looking very similar to how the characters looked in the Chuckie's Glasses game in Search for Reptar.

They looked in the rest of the rooms downstairs, but found nobody. So they went upstairs, only to find a giggle from beneath the stairs. Olaughlinhunter pulled open the door to the staircase closet, where Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack were curled up together, and Zack was tickling Kimi with a feather duster, which caused her to laugh.

"Ooops." Kimi said in embarrassment, as she stared up at Peter.

"It's ok Kimi, come on, let's go find the others." Said Peter, as Zack, Kimi and Chuckie, still glassesless, came out of the staircase closet.

"I hope we find my glasses." Said Chuckie.

"No worries Chuckie we'll find them." Said Zack encouragingly, as everybody headed up the spiral staircase to look in the rooms upstairs.

They went into the master bedroom, where they found DemonAloisTrancy and Nairobi-harper hiding in the large walk in closet, behind some racks filled with dresses, and in the master bathroom, behind the shower curtin lay Celrock in the bathtub.

As they came out into the hall, Nairobi-harper pulled open the lennon closet, where Susie jumped out, tossing a towel into Nairobi-harper's face by accident.

"Oh, sorry Nairobi-harper." Said Susie apologetically.

"It's ok Susie, it was only an accident." Said Nairobi-harper, as she removed the towel from her head and put it back on the shelf in the closet, before closing the door.

Then, they walked into a room that had little pink bunny rabbits on the walls, and had white baby furniture in it.

"Wow Olaughlinhunter, does a baby live here?" Phil asked.

"Nope, not yet, but my mom is six months pregnant, so I only have to wait three more months, until my little sister is born." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Are you sure they're not here already? I see a baby curled up in the crib." Said Kimi, who pointed over to the crib, where sure enough, Tommy had curled up, and was taking a nap.

"Huh?" Tommy said sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring at everybody before him.

"Oh, sorry you guys, guess I sort of nodded off there." Said Tommy.

"It's ok Tommy." Said Olaughlinhunter, as Tommy pulled his screwdriver out of his pants pocket, and undid the crib, climbing out on to the floor.

Once everybody was found, as TCKing12 came out of the closet in the nursery, and nobody else was hiding at this point, they realized that one person was still missing.

"Uh, you guys, where's Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Awe, are we gonna have to go find her too?" Phil asked.

"Nah, let her find herself." Tommy replied.

" _Hmmm, I seem to recall him saying that the lastest time Chuckie's glasses went missing._ " Lil thought to herself, as all of the authors exchanged looks.

"No worries everybody, I'll go find her, while you all head downstairs and get ready for the next activity." Volunteered Sovietlolliepop, as Olaughlinhunter and the rest of the gang headed back downstairs, while Sovietlolliepop continued to look around upstairs.

He didn't have to look far though, as he heard some moaning coming from the bathroom in the hallway. He went up to the door, only to find it locked when he tried to turn the doorknob.

"Angelica? Are you in there?" Sovietlolliepop asked.

"Oh." Angelica moaned.

"I know you're in there, come out already." Said Sovietlolliepop from the other side of the door.

Angelica dizzily staggered over to the door, where she opened it, now holding Chuckie's glasses in her hand, her face looking a pale green.

"Angelica? Give me those." Sovietlolliepop snapped.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Angelica in a weary sounding voice, as Sovietlolliepop took them from her and put them into his pants pocket for safe keeping.

He then turned his attention back to Angelica, who looked quite sick.

"Angelica? Are you all right? You're looking kind of sick." Sovietlolliepop asked worriedly.

Just as Angelica was about to open her mouth with a verbal response, she threw up all over Sovietlolliepop, getting vomit all over his clothes.

"Well, better get us cleaned up." Said Sovietlolliepop, as he and Angelica headed into the bathroom, and he started dampening some paper towels to clean up the mess.

Back downstairs, Olaughlinhunter had a Reptar puzzle outside of the staircase closet, and set up on the living room floor, about ready for everyone to start putting together, when he noticed that Sovietlolliepop and Angelica hadn't come downstairs. Concerned, he told everyone else to wait quietly in the living room, and to talk amongst themselves, while he went upstairs to look for them. He came upstairs to find Sovietlolliepop in the bathroom, getting Angelica cleaned up.

"Is everything ok up here?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"For starters, go give these back to Chuckie." Said Sovietlolliepop, who looked up to see Olaughlinhunter behind him, so he handed him Chuckie's glasses from his pocket.

"I take it somebody didn't learn their lesson from that season 2 episode." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Nope, and now that I've personally experienced my favorite scene from that episode, I feel very differently about it now. I only hope the next time I watch it, I don't throw up all over my TV screen, as I nearly did so just now when she threw up all over me." Said Sovietlolliepop.

Olaughlinhunter looked Sovietlolliepop up and down, and noticed his clothes were soaking wet. Realizing that he and Sovietlolliepop wore the same size, he made a suggestion.

"Why don't I put your clothes on to wash, and let you borrow an outfit of mine to wear until it's time for you to go home." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh, thank you! That would be nice." Said Sovietlolliepop, as Olaughlinhunter ran off to his room, and came back a few minutes later, with a blue and white checkered long sleeve top and some long kacky pants.

Sovietlolliepop changed into the new clothes while Olaughlinhunter took Angelica downstairs and put Sovietlolliepop's clothes on to wash. Then, he drug the evil five-year-old blond into the kitchen, where he put her in front of the kitchen counter, and presented her with a batch of broccoli cookies.

"Eeewww!" Angelica exclaimed in disgust.

"It's for your own good Angelica. Now eat." Said Olaughlinhunter.

However, Angelica was still feeling sick from earlier, so rather than eating, she threw up all over the batch of broccoli cookies instead. Poor Olaughlinhunter felt bad, and decided to take Angelica up to his room, where he changed her into an old pair of Thomas the Tank Engine blue footsy pajamas that he had when he was about her age, and her size, and tucked her into his bed to get some sleep. Once he did that, he went back downstairs, where Sovietlolliepop, now dressed in his change of clothes from Olaughlinhunter, had joined the other authors and toddlers on the floor around the Reptar puzzle.

"Everyone, I was going to have us do our next activity up in my room, but with Angelica being under the weather, I'm letting her take a nap up there, so we're gonna do it down here instead." Announced Olaughlinhunter, as he pulled Chuckie's glasses out of his pants pocket, and handed them to him.

"What are we gonna do Olaughlinhunter?" Chuckie asked, now wearing his glasses again.

"We're gonna build a Reptar puzzle!" Olaughlinhunter replied.

All of the toddlers cheered in excitement, as Susie opened the box and dumped the puzzle pieces on to the floor.

And how will that activity go? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	3. The Reptar Puzzle

Chapter 3, The Reptar Puzzle

No sooner did Susie have the contents of the Reptar puzzle dumped out on the floor, when Dil decided to have some fun. He was just barely two-years-old, so not ready for potty training yet, according to Didi, and the information she went by in her Lipschitz books. Therefore, he still wore diapers, which he used to his advantage in this case. He scooped up the Reptar puzzle pieces when nobody was looking, stuffed them in his diaper, and ran all over the first floor of the house, hiding them in various places.

"Ok guys, are we ready to build the…" Susie said, as she looked down at the floor to see the puzzle pieces were gone.

"What's wrong Susie?" Tommy asked.

"They're gone! Our puzzle pieces are gone!" Susie cried.

"Don't worry Susie, they've gotta be around here somewhere." Said Tommy.

"You're right Tommy." Susie replied.

"Let's go look for them." Suggested Kimi.

Zack blushed at Kimi and smiled.

"And when we find them, we can bring them back to the living room and put the puzzle together." Added Zack.

"Ok you guys, let's split up and look for the puzzle pieces. Me and Susie will look in the living room. Phil and Lil, you look in the kitchen, Chuckie, you look in the hallway by the front door, Kimi, you look in the laundry room, and Zack, you look in the place under the stairs." Said Tommy.

"Wait a minute, where did Dil go?" Peter asked, as he looked around the room.

"You're right! Dilly did go missing." Said Tommy.

"Maybe we'll find him when we're looking for the puzzle pieces." Suggested Phil.

"Good thinking." Said Tommy.

"Ok, is everybody ready to go look for the mysteriously missing puzzle pieces?" Peter asked everyone.

All of the toddlers nodded in unison, as everybody split up, and searched the rooms they were assigned to. By this time, Dil had hidden all of the puzzle pieces around the first floor of Olaughlinhunter's house, except for one piece, which he kept hidden in his diaper, as he made his way into the coat closet in the front hallway, and sat very still, hoping to not be found.

Tommy and Susie searched every inch of the living room, but no puzzle pieces were found. Phil and Lil searched the kitchen, where Phil found two puzzle pieces hidden in the cabinet beneath the kitchen sink, and Lil found one piece in the garbage, and another piece in one of the vegetable drawers in the bottom of the refridgerator. In the laundry room, Kimi found a puzzle piece on the floor beneath the washing machine, and another piece in the dryer, which took a few minutes for her to find, as it had gotten tangled up in Sovietlolliepop's shirt, which was now in the dryer. As Zack was walking to the closet beneath the stairs, he found a puzzle piece in plain sight on the entry hall floor, so picked it up and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping. Then, after he opened the door to the staircase, he crawled in and after searching through some mops and brooms that were stored in there, hidden in the bottom of one of the buckets, was another puzzle piece.

Chuckie however, had the biggest scare of his life on his quest to find puzzle pieces. He had just found one hiding behind the grandfather clock in the hallway, when it went off, scaring him half to death. Panicked, he jumped back, grabbing at the doorknob of the coat closet, which he pulled open to reveal Dil on the other side.

"Dil, what are you doing in here?" Chuckie asked.

Dil laughed suspiciously. Not liking the sound of this, Chuckie stared at him, his hands on his hips.

"I don't like the sound of that Dil. Did you hide our puzzle pieces?" Chuckie asked irritably.

"Uh huh." Dil replied.

"Well it's not funny Dil. Now would you mind helping us look for them?" Chuckie asked.

Dil pouted in disappointment.

"Sorry Chuckie, I was just, having some fun." Dil said apologetically.

"It's ok Dil." Chuckie replied, as the two of them, went in search for the remaining puzzle pieces.

Dil handed Chuckie the one piece he still had hidden in his diaper, which meant they only had two more pieces to find. However, when Tommy and Susie didn't find any in the living room, they went off in the dining room, where Susie found a piece inside the china cabinet, and Tommy found another puzzle piece hidden in one of the chairs. Soon, everybody congregated back in the living room with their puzzle pieces, and laid them down on the floor, starting the process of building the puzzle all over again. Looking over the pieces, Tommy noticed something all too familiar about the puzzle.

"Hey you guys, this puzzle looks just like my Reptar puzzle." Said Tommy.

DemonAloisTrancy overheard his comment, and looked down at the pieces that sat on the floor.

"You're right Tommy, this looks just like your Reptar puzzle from that Playstation game. Let's see if you guys found all twelve pieces of the puzzle." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as she got down on the floor with the toddlers, and looked through the puzzle pieces.

After counting them up, she soon discovered that there were twelve pieces there.

"Well, looks like all of the pieces are here. Now all you guys need to do, is put them together." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as all of the toddlers sat down on the floor in a circle, and began putting the puzzle together.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil lay down the four pieces that made up the corners of the puzzle. Then Kimi lay down the piece that went at the top in the middle, while Dil lay down the piece opposite that, at the bottom in the middle. Susie lay down the two puzzle pieces that made up the left side of the puzzle, while Zack lay down the two pieces that lay down the right hand side of the puzzle. Only two pieces remained, before the puzzle would be complete. That's when Olaughlinhunter came back into the room, and noticed how they were doing with the puzzle.

"How are you guys doing with that puzzle? You look to be almost done!" Said Olaughlinhunter, as he knelt down on the floor next to Dil.

"We're almost done Olaughlinhunter." Tommy replied.

"I think since it's Olaughlinhunter's birthday, he ought to do the lastest two pieces of the puzzle." Suggested Chuckie.

"Good idea Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he put the last two pieces into the puzzle, that made up the center.

Once the Reptar puzzle was complete, everybody clapped and cheered, pleased with their accomplishment.

As they were celebrating their victory, Tommy peered out the window that looked out into Olaughlinhunter's backyard, and saw he had a swimming pool.

"Wow Olaughlinhunter, you've gots a swimming pool?" Tommy asked.

"I sure do Tommy, but it's too cold for us to go swimming." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Chuckie asked.

"I thought we could pretend to go swimming in my pool." Suggested Olaughlinhunter.

"That's a great idea Olaughlinhunter." Said Tommy, as the other toddlers and authors nodded in agreement.

So how will their imaginary swimming adventure go? We'll find out in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. The Imaginary Swimming Adventure

Chapter 4, The Imaginary Swimming Adventure

By this time, Sovietlolliepop's clothes were dry, so he changed back into his clothes, and graciously thanked Olaughlinhunter for letting him borrow some clothes while his were washed and dried. Also, unknown by anybody, Angelica awoke upstairs in Olaughlinhunter's bed, to hear laughter coming from downstairs, and while she couldn't stand the footsy pajamas she was wearing, she looked around the room and couldn't find her clothes anywhere, so she headed downstairs, to see the toddlers and other authors playing with innertubes, floaties, and blow up rafts in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Angelica asked, standing in the doorway.

The authors all turned to her.

"How are you feeling Angelica?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"I'm better, but I'd be much better if I knew what was going on." Snapped Angelica.

"We're about to go swimming in Olaughlinhunter's pool." Chuckie replied.

Angelica looked around the room in confusion.

"Wait a second, Olaughlinhunter's pool is outside, I can see it out the window." Said Angelica.

"I know, but it's too cold to swim outside." Tommy explained.

"So we're swimming inside." Zack added.

Angelica crossed her arms and stared down at the floor, a bit disappointed that they had to go on a make believe adventure.

"Fine! See if I care." Angelica muttered to herself, as she went over to an easy chair on the opposite side of the room, and slumped down in the chair, getting lost in thought.

Once she disappeared from view, all of the toddlers turned their attention back to one another.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we make our imaginary pool aventure fun! We can be stuper heros!" Suggested Phil.

"That's a great idea Phil." Said Tommy, but no sooner had he said that, when he looked away and frowned.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"I'm not sure if we should be the Mega Diaper Babies, or if we should play Aventure Squad." Tommy replied.

"I got an idea, why don't you guys be both. The Mega Diaper Babies and the Adventure Squad guys both had different powers. Combine the two, and play them combined." Suggested Celrock.

"Is it ok if I just, blow bubbles?" Dil asked.

"Sure Dil, you don't have to play with them if you don't want to." Said Celrock.

"And I wanna be my favoritest super hero ever, Super Why!" Said Zack.

"And I'm just interested in lying on the raft and soaking up some sun." Said Susie.

"Okie doke then, guess it's only Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi playing out this crazy combination." Said Celrock.

"Wait a minute you guys, we didn't know Kimi when we played Mega Diaper Babies. Who's she gonna be?" Chuckie asked concerned.

"That's ok Chuckie, I just wanna play Aventure Squad anyway." Said Kimi.

"Ok then, are you guys ready?" Celrock asked.

"Yeah!" Said all of the toddlers in unison, as Olaughlinhunter's living room transformed into his swimming pool outside.

Susie was floating in the pool on a pink inflatable raft, wearing a red bathing suit, while Dil sat in a green innertube, bobbing up and down and blowing bubbles, wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks. Soon though, it was time for the Mega Diaper Babies slash Adventure Squad guys to come and join them. The five other toddlers stood outside of the pool, as they got ready to transform, as Celrock acted as the narrator.

"Changing Baby, who can transform into any animal, and talk to swim suits." Narrated Celrock, as Tommy turned into a fish, and swam over to Dil.

"Hello Dilly's swim suit." Said Tommy the fish.

"Hi little fishy." Said Dil, as he giggled and picked Tommy up, only to have him slip through Dil's fingers back into the water.

"Dotted Line Girl, who's also a champion rope ringer." Narrated Celrock, as Lil in her dotted line form, swung a rope out into the pool, and disappeared into the water, disappearing from view, as her dotted line image was no longer visible in the water.

"Spitball Boy, who has the strength of two babies, even though he's just one." Narrated Celrock, as Phil in his Spitball boy form, shot a bubble into the air, and lifted Susie's raft, diving into the pool, then set it back down, coming up on the opposite side of the raft and staring at Susie, who gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, sorry Susie." Said Phil.

"Kimi, who can get little." Narrated Celrock, as Kimi shrunk down to the size of an ant that was crawling along the side of the pool.

"And Stinky, who smells as strong as two babies, and drives the scrubmarine." Narrated Celrock, as Chuckie, now taking the form of Stinky, was seen driving a submarine in the pool.

"Does everybody wanna go for a ride?" Stinky asked from the submarine.

"Sure!" Changing Baby replied, as he, Kimi, Spitball Boy, Dil, Susie, and Dotted Line Girl, all borded the submarine for a ride.

At that moment, Zack, now dressed as Super Why, approached the submarine.

"Is there any room for Super Why?" Zack asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Kimi replied.

Zack got on to the submarine, as Peter and the authors, who were all sitting around the outside of the pool wearing swimsuits and relaxing in lounge chairs, watched the submarine disappear out of view.

However, unknown to Peter and the authors, another person was watching, and not a pleasant person at that.

"So, they're gonna go swimming without me, eh? Well, we'll just see about that. Angelitron isn't about to let that happen, is she?" Said Angelica, as she transformed into her Angelitron self from the Mega Diaper Babies episode, and approached the swimming pool.

Wishing to spoil their fun, Angelica pulled out a vacuum, and started sucking all of the water out of the pool. Down at the bottom, the super toddlers all noticed what was happening.

"What's happening you guys?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, but I'd better go find out." Said Changing Baby, as he exited the submarine.

No sooner was he outside of the submarine, when he found himself, on the hard ground of an empty swimming pool, and still taking the form of a fish. Quickly, he changed back into his human form and alerted the others.

"To all stuper heros wearing swim trunks who can understand me, get out of the scrubmarine immediately. We gots no water." Changing Baby demanded.

Everybody climbed out of the submarine, only to find themselves down on the bottom of the pool, with no way out, as they were in the deep end.

"What are we gonna do you guys?" Stinky asked in panic.

"This looks like a job for champion rope ringer, Dotted Line Girl!" Said Dotted Line Girl, as she threw her rope up on to the concrete path up above, and started climbing up.

However, noticing this, Angelitron used this to her advantage, to climb down behind Dotted Line Girl, and start tangling her up in the rope.

"Hey! What's happening?" Dotted Line Girl called to the others.

But by this time, she was so tightly wrapped up in the rope, that her voice was too muffled for anybody to hear her. Angelitron now took the tied up mess of rope, and threw it across the backyard, where Dotted Line girl landed in a thorn bush.

"Ow!" Dotted Line girl called from the bushes.

"It's Dotted Line Girl. Somebody better go help her." Cried Kimi.

"I could fly over to her as a bird and save her, only, she's not wearing no swim trunks, so I can't talk to her." Changing Baby replied.

"Hey! Maybe I can climb out of here with my super strength." Said Spitball Boy, as he used his super strength, to cling to the wall of the swimming pool, and make his way up to the concrete path up above.

Once he was up on land, he made his way over to where he heard Dotted Line Girl crying in the bushes, so came to her rescue. He bit the rope apart with his teeth, freeing her.

"Spitball Boy, you saved me!" Cried Dotted Line Girl, as she threw what was left of her rope down to the ground, and gave him a hug.

Unfortunately, his super strength nearly crushed Dotted Line Girl, nearly choking her.

"Loosen your grip, I can't breethe." Said Dotted Line Girl between gasps of air.

"Oh, sorry." Said Spit Ball Boy.

Once they reunited, they struck up an idea, to use the rest of Dotted Line Girl's rope to free the rest of their friends, slash Mega Diaper Babies slash Adventure Squad crew from the bottom of the empty swimming pool.

Using a combination of the rope, Dotted Line Girl lowered Spitball Boy down into the pool, where he helped Changing Baby, Super Why, Kimi, Dil, Susie, and Stinky, out of the pool and back up on land. Once everybody was safely back up, they all cheered in excitement, until they noticed something about the pool. Dil noticed the sound of water coming from the pool, and Angelitron standing in the center.

"What's going on?" Dil asked.

"Don't know Dil." Changing Baby replied, as they all went to investigate.

"Ha ha ha! Now I get the pool all to myself." Cackled Angelitron, as she splashed around in the pool, and as soon as she saw the babies coming, she alerted TCKing12, to create a force field around the pool, so that none of the babies could spoil her fun.

"Look!" Exclaimed Stinky, as he tried to set foot into the pool, but couldn't, thanks to an invisible force field.

"Maybe I can squeeze beneath it, if I get really little." Suggested Kimi, as she shrunk to the size of an ant, and tried to squeeze beneath the force field, but it was welded so solidly to the ground, that she couldn't get anywhere.

Dotted Line Girl knew she would be no help in this situation, as she even tried using her rope ringing powers, but the force field was too tall to throw her rope over the top of it.

"Maybe I can help." Said Changing Baby, as he turned into a bird, and started pecking at the wall of the force field.

This only made Changing Baby's poor beak hurt, causing him to tire out, as he landed on the ground, exhausted.

"I bet ya I can fix it." Said Spitball Boy, as he started punching at the wall of the force field.

While it was no use, as the wall was even too strong for him, he soon discovered that he'd have to use both powers to defeat this forcefield, before they could convince Angelitron on the other side, that she couldn't have the pool all to herself. Using a giant wod of spit, he threw it at the force field, and punching where he threw the wod of spit, he made a whole in the wall, discovering that spit was the wall's weakness. He did this several more times, until he found himself in the water, face to face with Angelitron, who didn't look happy to see him.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Angelitron asked.

"Getting you out of our pool. This pool is for everyone Angelitron, not just you." Said Spitball Boy.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Angelitron asked.

"Everybody." Spitball Boy replied, as he sent a large bubble into Angelitron's face, which she only popped, diving under the water to escape it.

Seeing this, Stinky dove into the pool, where he retrieved his submarine, and fired it up, letting out his terrible odors into the water. This left a horrible smell in the air, that Angelitron couldn't stand.

"Yuck!" Angelitron cried, as she escaped the pool, leaving it desserted, except for Stinky, who was still in the submarine.

Everybody jumped up and down and cheered, relieved they could go swimming again, until they all took a wiff of the air around them, and noticed that while Stinky may have gotten Angelitron to give up the pool, without meaning to, he ruined the pool for everyone.

"Maybe I can help." Said Spitball, as he sent some spit into the pool.

Unfortunately, this only made it worse.

"Uh oh, now what?" Kimi asked.

"It looks like it's Super Why to the rescue." Said Zack.

"What are you gonna do Super Why?" Susie asked.

"Maybe I can change the story and save the day. Maybe instead of Stinky omitting bad odors, he can omit good odors instead." Said Zack, as he took two crayons out of his pocket and a coloring book, which acted as the story book and his Why Writers.

"Why writers, write." Commanded Zack as Super Why, as the crayons wrote on the page, changing bad to good in the sentence.

All of the sudden, the horrible odor that filled the air, soon turned to the pleasant smell of dazies and strawberries. Stinky poked his head out of the water and took a wiff.

"What happened?" Stinky asked.

"I changed the story and now, you omit good smells, not bad ones. Thanks to me, the pool is safe for everyone!" Said Super Why Zack, as everybody got into the pool, and started swimming around and having fun.

Even Peter and the other authors hopped into the pool, as Olaughlinhunter dived in, performing a cannonball, splashing everyone. They had a bit of fun trying to find Dotted Line Girl in the water, and while the bulk of the crew enjoyed the pleasant odor of dazies and strawberries, Angelitron, did not.

"I only like the smell of cookies. Keep your dumb old dazies and strawberries for all I care." Griped Angelitron, as TCKing12 placed her into a force field that smelled of dirty gym socks and burning rubber.

This only caused Angelitron to pass out, as their imaginary adventure ended, and everybody returned to Olaughlinhunter's living room, somewhat exhausted from their swimming adventure.

"Wow! That was fun!" Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Said Zack, as everybody collapsed to the floor and caught their breath.

"Hey! Let me out of this thing!" Angelica cried from behind a force field, which TCKing12 had really created on the opposite side of the living room.

"Do you promise to be good?" TCKing12 asked.

"Yes! I promise! Now let! Me! Out!" Screamed Angelica.

TCKing12 undid her force field, and she returned to join the rest of the group.

"Well, now that everybody is awake, are you guys ready to reenact my favorite Rugrats episode?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"And what episode is that Olaughlinhunter?" Tommy asked.

"Remember me telling you when I got the invitation from Olaughlinhunter, that he wanted you guys to reenact his all time favorite Rugrats episode, Angelica's Birthday?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah." Tommy replied.

"Come on everybody, let's head upstairs to my room, and get ready." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he led everybody up the spiral staircase to his bedroom.

So how will the reenactment go? Find out, in the next chapter.


	5. Angelica's Birthday Reenactment

Chapter 5, Angelica's Birthday Reenactment

Soon, everybody was upstairs, as Olaughlinhunter led the crew into his room. The room had green walls, and a desk where his laptop was where he writes his stories. Next to the desk are 3 drawers for containing his stuff. On top of his desk are 2 shelves with books. On top of his shelves are Lego Okey-Dokey Jones sets. His desk with the shelves of books on top are to the right of the door on the left wall. On the left of the right wall before his desk with the shelves of books is some wooden furniture with a TV with a shelve with his DVD and VHS player. Down below it is his radio and speaker and next to it are some of his Wii games, on the bottom are 2 drawers. The top drawers houses VHS cassettes, while the bottom houses DVD's. Next to the TV is his lamp. He also has a Luxo lamp on the top of his shelves with the books where his Lego Okey-Dokey Jones sets are on top of his desk.

On the wall behind the TV are diplomas. On the front wall are his windows, and below it are shelves full of Legos on and also Legos on top such as Lego Superheroes, Lego Star Wars, Lego Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, and Lego Movie sets. On the left of his room on the left wall next to his shelves of Legos below his windows are his bed with green sheets, a poster of Okey-Dokey Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Next to his bed is his drawers of clothes, and some picture frames on there. and the back wall. And his closet has 2 doors. He also have 2 more posters. A Wizard of Oz poster and a Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi poster.

"Wow! Neat room Olaughlinhunter." Said Kimi, as she looked around.

"Yeah! And I see you really like Okey-Dokey Jones!" Added Tommy, as he and the other toddlers, took a seat on the floor.

"I knew you'd like that Tommy." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he beckoned for the other authors to take a seat on the floor, so they could figure out how the reenactment would work out.

"Well, obviously, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Susie can do their own parts in this episode." Said Peter.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Angelica's parents, Tommy's grandpa, and Chuckie and Phil and Lil's dads aren't here, who make appearances in the episode, neither or Deen, who has a speaking role, and the characters in the background." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"Ok, here's how this can work. Seeing that Nairobi-harper is so wrapped up in her school work half the time, hardly having any time for Fan Fiction, she'll make a good Charlotte, who's too busy with work to spend time with Angelica. Therefore, Nairobi-harper can play Charlotte for this reenactment, while Boris Yeltsin, who has a strong grasp of lines from episodes, can play Drew. Since I happen to know that this episode aired last week on The Splat, and DemonAloisTrancy recorded it on her DVR, along with several other season 2 and 3 episodes that aired last week, she can remind people of their lines if they mess up, and TCKing12, along with myself and Sovietlolliepop, we can play the caderors and Chinese acrobats at the right moments." Explained Celrock.

All of the authors nodded in agreement at their parts.

"What about me?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"It's your birthday, you just sit back and watch. Now, who should play Dean?" Celrock asked, turning her head as if she was looking around the room.

"I'll do it." Volunteered Zack.

"Well, it's a small part, sure!" Said Celrock, as Olaughlinhunter led the authors and Zack out of his room up to the attic, where an old trunk full of costumes and wigs sat.

"Oh, who's gonna play Howard and Chaz?" Olaughlinhunter asked everybody, upon getting up to the attic.

"I'll play Howard." Said TCKing12.

"And I'll play Chaz. I'm kind of clumsy anyway." Said Sovietlolliepop, who tripped over a stack of coat hangers on the floor.

"Are you all right?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Yes Nairobi-harper, I'm fine." Said Sovietlolliepop, who opened the trunk and revealed an aray of wigs and costumes.

"I'll play a double role of Lou and Drew, since they don't appear in the same scene." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Good." Said Celrock, as everybody got ready.

Soon, everybody was back down in Olaughlinhunter's room, wearing their costumes, and all of the props they'd need to reenact the episode. Olaughlinhunter, Dil and Kimi sat over at his computer desk, acting as the audience, while the rest of the room was used to reenact the episode. Before it started, DemonAloisTrancy approached their tiny audience to introduce it, like it was some stage performance.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We'd like for you to take this time to silence all cell phones and wrist watch alarms. We'd also like you to reframe from any flash photography, as sudden noises and bright lights are distracting to our performers, thank you. And now, for your entertainment, we'll be performing for you, the season 3 episode, Angelica's Birthday." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as Olaughlinhunter, Dil, and Kimi clapped, and the first scene opened up, with Boris Yeltsin dressed as Drew, taking a letter out of the mailbox.

He then approached Angelica who was studying a picture of the taj mehall, lost in thought, as she thought it would make a great summer home.

"Oh hi! I was just planning a few last minute suggestions. Remember, there's still valuable shopping time before my party!" Angelica remarked.

"Oh look what came for you in today's mail pumpkin." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"A card, a birthday card!" Angelica said excitedly, as she ran up to her daddy and grabbed it out of his hand.

She quickly looked inside the card, and disappointed that there was no money inside, she threw it down on the floor.

"Cupcake you got so excited, you dropped the card on the floor! Here, let me read it to you." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew, as he picked up the card and read it aloud.

"Dear little angel you're a whole year older today. And everyone knows, cuz it shows, in a very special way. Love, Grandma." Read aloud Boris Yeltsin as Drew, as he sniffled back some tears.

"Awe, don't cry daddy, I'm sure grandma just forgot to put the money in there. We can call her and have her wire it over." Said Angelica.

"No no it's not that muffin. It's just that daddy was thinking about how his sweet little girl is turning into a lovely lady!" Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Yep, and soon I'll be a grown up and I can do whatever I want." Said Angelica.

"Oh boy, the years just fly by don't they." Sighed Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Now that you're another year older, your mother and I will be able to trust you with more responsibilities." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Sponsibilities? You mean, I can stay up late, and eat ice cream, whenever I want?" Angelica asked out of curiosity.

"No, honey." Replied Boris Yeltsin as Drew, chuckling.

"Responsibilities means doing things like clearing your own plate from the table, picking up your toys, paying a mortgage. Things grown ups do." Explained Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Hey! Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like fun." Said Angelica in disappointment.

"Well maybe not honey, but it's not all fun. There's a lot of hard work." Replied Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Hard work?" Angelica replied reluctantly, as she stared down at the floor.

The scene changed, and Nairobi-harper, dressed as Charlotte and holding DemonAloisTrancy's cell phone to her ear, since she forgot her cell phone at home, came out on stage, which in actuality, was the middle of Olaughlinhunter's bedroom.

"Uh, um, I forget the actual lines. Woops? Uh, ok, I'll improvise here… Let's see. Um, Don't skip on any of the streamers. Make sure there's colors, lots and lots of colors." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte into the phone.

Just then, Boris Yeltsin, now dressed as grandpa Lou, comes through the room. Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, covers the mouth piece of her phone and turns her attention briefly to him.

"Angelica's upstairs Pop. And if that karaoke machine doesn't work it's gonna be your head Jonathan." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, back into the phone.

Boris Yeltsin as grandpa Lou approaches Angelica, who lets out a sad sigh, and opens the present he hands her, to reveal a box with a tea set inside.

"Happy Birthday honey." Said Boris Yeltsin as grandpa Lou.

Angelica sighs reluctantly.

"Something wrong?" Boris Yeltsin as Lou asks.

"Grandpa, what's it like getting old?" Angelica asked.

"Hmmm, that's one doozy of a question there. Well, for starters, your back starts to go and it's tough to get out of bed in the morning. Then it's the teeth, then the eyes, and then the hearing, and before you know it, you're eating tafioki and taking sponge baths. Awe just think I was at Woodstock. Those pesky kids did make a racket though." Said Boris Yeltsin as Grandpa Lou.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Angelica asked.

"Happens to everyone I'm afraid. Just enjoy the best years of your life while you can." Continued Boris Yeltsin as grandpa Lou, as he turned to leave the stage.

"Whare are you going grandpa?" Angelica asked.

"Let's just say it's another part of getting old." Boris Yeltsin as grandpa Lou replied, before exiting.

Nairobi-harper as Charlotte returns, still talking on DemonAloisTrancy's cell phone to Jonathan.

"Take that out to the tent would you boy?" Asked Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, as Peter walks through with some stuffed animal goats as props, even though in the actual episode, they were real animals.

Returning to her phone…

"Now you tell those circus people we had a verbal contract. And if they want to cancel they know better than to do so with a Charlotte Pickles Deal, or whatever the line is." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte into the phone.

A minute of silence passes, as Jonathan says something to her on the other end, but in this reenactment, nothing is heard, since they never could figure out a substitute for Jonathan's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Departed? They can't depart until after the performances can they? This is an outrage!" Screams Nairobi-harper as Charlotte into the phone.

We return to Angelica, who sits over to the side, brushing Cynthia's hair, looking sad.

"Well Cynthia, it looks like it's all over for us." Said Angelica, as Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil come into the room.

"Hi Angelica, uh, we have something for you." Said Tommy, as they present Angelica with a mud pie.

However, for this reenactment, since they weren't at Tommy's house to put it into Spike's dog dish, Phil and Lil put the mud and worms into one of Olaughlinhunter's glass pie pans instead.

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted all of the babies excitedly in unison.

"It's a mud pie." Said Tommy.

"It's our favorite! Mud!" Added Phil.

"Thanks guys." Said Angelica disappointingly.

"Don't you like it Angelica?" Chuckie asked worriedly.

"No thanks. I'm too old for that silly kid stuff." Replied Angelica.

"Too old?" Said Chuckie in surprise.

"Yeah, I've got sponsibilities now. That means I'm not allowed to have fun anymore for the rest of my life." Explained Angelica.

"But Angelica it's your birthday." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, on your birthday, everyone's spose to be nice to you and give you presents." Said Phil.

"And then you get to blow out all the candles and make a special birthday wish." Said Lil.

"And then you get to eat cake and ice cream until you throw up!" Added Chuckie.

At that moment, before Angelica replied with her line, she had a thought back to earlier that day at Olaughlinhunter's party.

" _Thanks to wearing Finster's stupid glasses during Hide and go Peak, I did throw up my piece of birthday cake._ " Angelica thought to herself, before realizing that everybody was waiting for her line, so she quickly got back with the program, and delivered it.

"Oh Chuckie, sweet simple Chuckie, the only thing that would make me happy is to never get older again for as long as I shall live." Said Angelica.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Getting old's fun!" Added Phil.

"No no little Phil, getting old is nothing but misery and woe." Said Angelica.

"Wow! It's too bad you can't stay little like us." Said Tommy in surprise.

"Yeah, it's too bad I can't stay little like…" Angelica said, before an idea came to her.

"Wait a sec, that's it!" Exclaimed Angelica, as she ran around the room, and got ready.

"Uh oh." Chuckie muttered, as Angelica ran around the room, where she found a purple shirt and a green bonnit, then reaching into Dil's diaper bag, she pulled out one of his diapers and his pacifier.

Then, disappearing into Olaughlinhunter's closet, she changed into her baby outfit, opening the door, revealing her baby self.

"Wow Angelica, you growed down!" Exclaimed Lil, upon seeing Angelica dressed as a baby before her.

"I sure did. Now I'm just a little baby again and now I won't have any sponsibilities or nothing." Said Angelica, as she toppled on the floor, giggling playfully.

Chuckie turned to Tommy.

"Did Angelica really do this?" Chuckie whispered to Tommy.

"I don't know Chuckie, but things will surely be different if Angelica's a baby again." Tommy replied.

"If she's a baby, she'll be one of us." Said Lil.

"And if she's one of us, maybe she can't push us around anymore." Said Phil.

"Or steel our toys anymore!" Added Lil.

"Or make us wear those frilly panties." Added Chuckie.

The other babies stared at Chuckie in shock.

"Ooops. I don't wanna talk about it." Chuckie whispered to the others, a bit distraut and embarrassed.

The scene changes again, returning to Nairobi-harper as Charlotte. She had a line to say something into the phone again to Jonathan, but she couldn't remember it for the life of her, as TCKing12 dressed as Howard, and Sovietlolliepop dressed as Chaz, came into the room, dressed as how Howard and Chaz appeared in the episode.

"Ta Dah" Said TCKing12 and Sovietlolliepop as Howard and Chaz in unison.

Nairobi-harper as Charlotte gave them a look of cohnfusion, barely recognizing them.

"Howard, Chaz, you look so, so funny." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte.

"Thanks Charlotte. We're bringing back our old clown act for Angelica's party." Explained TCKing12 as Howard.

"Yeah, when Howard and I were in college, we made all of our spending money on birthday clown appearances." Explained Sovietlolliepop as Chaz.

"Guess you could say we clowned our way through college." Said TCKing12 as Howard, as the two of them started laughing.

"Uh huh. Well I really got enough entertainment for today." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, as TCKing12 and Sovietlolliepop cut her off.

"Just let us give you a quick preview before you say no." Said Sovietlolliepop as Chaz, as he put on some music on Olaughlinhunter's stereo, and they started their routine.

"Introducing, the amazing Flubbo, and his sidekick, Looney Boy!" Exclaimed Sovietlolliepop as Chaz, as they started their routine.

First, Sovietlolliepop as Chaz made an animal out of balloons, but Nairobi-harper as Charlotte wasn't impressed.

"And now for our next trick…" Sovietlolliepop as Chaz announced, as TCKing12 as Howard started spinning a pie around and riding on a unicycle.

Unfortunately, Sovietlolliepop got in the way, knocking over the bowling pins that TCKing12 had set up, screwing up the routine, causing the pie to land in Sovietlolliepop's face.

"Well move Flubbo!" Grumbled TCKing12 as Howard, as Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, you got the job, the kids will love this routine!" Exclaimed Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, approving of their routine.

Now, the scene cut back to Angelica and the babies. Angelica was now sitting on the floor, sucking on Dil's pacifier.

"So, let me get this straight. You're gonna act, just like a baby?" Tommy asked.

Angelica removed the pacifier from her mouth and responded.

"You got a problem with that?" Angelica asked.

"No, but that means you can't do a lot of things." Tommy replied.

"Like playing big kid games." Said Phil.

"And crossing the street." Added Lil.

"Or eating solid food." Added Chuckie.

"No problem, it will be easy." Angelica said with reassurance.

"I don't know Angelica, I don't think you can do it." Said Chuckie.

"Oh yeah? Just give me any little baby thing to do and I'll do it just as good as any of you." Said Angelica.

Tommy walked up to Angelica and handed her an empty baby bottle.

"Ok Angelica, why don't you get some milk." Demanded Tommy.

"Milk? No problem." Said Angelica, as she turned towards the door, and called for her father.

"Daddy!" Called Angelica.

"Uh uh, no talking to the grown ups." Tommy reminded her.

"Oh." Replied Angelica.

A minute of silence passed, before she let out a loud piercing scream. At that moment, Boris Yeltsin, now dressed as Drew again, came running.

"Angelica are you all right?" Boris Yeltsin asked as Drew, before stopping and staring in shock at what stood before him.

"What the dickens? Angelica? What are you doing dressed like that? What's going on here?" Boris Yeltsin as Drew asked in surprise.

"Oh I'm fine daddy, but I would like some…" Angelica started to say, as she caught a glimpse of the babies, who were all shaking their heads with disapproval at how she was acting.

Realizing her mistake, she started cooing and babbling like a baby.

"Now if you want something, you talk like a big girl not a baby." Demanded Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Um, uh, Mil mil!" Cried Angelica.

"How about if you change out of those diapers while daddy gets you some milk!" Suggested Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Mil mil! Mil mil!" Angelica continued to cry, as Boris Yeltsin as Drew gave up, leaving the stage.

Angelica now turned her attention back to the babies.

"Ha! Now that's service!" Said Angelica.

Boris Yeltsin now returns to where Nairobi-harper is, confronting her about what Angelica was doing.

"Charlotte you're not gonna believe this. Angelica's crawling around her room dressed as a baby! She won't even speak to me!" Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew.

"Oh Drew I'm busy. I've gotta go check on the chocolate swan sculpture, and the Chinese acrobats are here." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, as Celrock and DemonAloisTrancy came on to the stage, doing acrobatic moves.

"La la la! La la la!" Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, which translates to Be right there in Chinese.

"Well what should I do? Every time she wants something, she cries?" Boris Yeltsin as Drew asks.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure it's just a phase. Besides, it's her birthday and she can cry if she wants to." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte.

"Well I'm gonna at least go see if I can get her to put on her Vandetti party dress, as she always loves getting dressed up." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew, as he returns towards the part of the stage sectioned off for Angelica's room.

Now the scene changes, and Boris Yeltsin stood before a screaming Angelica, who was jumping up and down, as he held a blue and white party dress before her, which in actuality, use to belong to Olaughlinhunter's mother when she was a little girl, as far as their prop was concerned.

"Oh honey, I'm sure it's a pretty dress! And I'm sure it cost a lot of money." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew, loud enough so Angelica would hear him.

She stopped for a minute, only to start back up again, as she snatched the dress out of Boris Yeltsin's hand, throwing it on the floor and stomping on it. Boris Yeltsin cried in disappointment, as the scene changed once again.

Now, they set up a playpen out of some of TCKing12's force fields, as Angelica and the babies sat behind the force field that only came up halfway off the floor. Zack, now wearing a dark wig to appear as Dean, and Susie, carrying presents entered the stage.

DemonAloisTrancy quickly came over to Zack, and whispered something into his ear, which was most likely, a reminder of his lines, but Olaughlinhunter, Dil, and Kimi couldn't make out what she was saying. Once she was done, the reenactment continued.

"Glad you could be here uh huh. Presents go over there on the table uh huh. Oh by the way Jonathan, we haven't received your present yet." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte into DemonAloisTrancy's cell phone, as Susie and Zack as Dean, approached the force field playpen.

"Well I've gotta admit Angelica, you're doing great!" Said Tommy.

"Told you I could do it." Said Angelica.

"Here's the birthday girl kids." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew, as he brought Susie and Zack as Dean to the playpen.

"What are you doing Angelica?" Susie asked.

"Yeah Angelica, you're dressed as a baby." Zack as Dean added.

Angelica babbled in baby talk.

"Huh?" Zack as Dean asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Kids, time for the pinaotta!" Exclaimed Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, as a pinayotta of Reptar that they found in Olaughlinhunter's attic, was suspended from the ceiling.

"Are you coming Angelica?" Boris Yeltsin as Drew asked.

"Yeah, don't you want all of the chocolates for yourself like you got at my party?" Zack as Dean asked.

Angelica moaned in disappointment, turning down the invitation to join the rest of the party.

"Ok then." Said Boris Yeltsin as Drew, as he led the kids over to the pinayotta.

Everybody cheered at the sight of it, and realizing they were short a few kids, Kimi and Dil got to take part in this portion of the reenactment, as Kimi tried to hit the pinayotta, but not breaking it at all. Back in the half force field playpen…

"They'll never get anywhere with those sishy swings. I'm going out there." Angelica said boldly, as she stood up, only to have the babies stop her.

"Wait a minute Angelica." Said Lil.

"You can't do that." Added Phil.

"But Pinayotta's my favorite game. I always get the chocolate." Said Angelica.

"Look Angelica, if you're gonna be a baby, then you've gots to do baby things." Said Tommy.

"And we'd never be allowed to do anything like that." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Susie tried hitting the pinayotta, only to get one little piece of candy out.

"I'm gonna miss all of the chocolate!" Exclaimed Angelica.

"By the way Angelica, you can't have any of those little candies either. They're too dangerous for babies." Said Chuckie.

"What? Why?" Angelica asked.

"Well we might stick them up our nose or something." Said Tommy.

"Sounds like a few dumb babies went and ruined things for everyone. I mean look at me! I'm sitting here in a diaper, drinking from a bottle!" Cried Angelica.

"It may not look like much to you Angelica, but it's our world, and it's all we know." Explained Chuckie.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not playing by your little baby rules anymore. Look out pinayotta, here I come!" Shouted Angelica, as she jumped out of the force field playpen and knocked all of the other kids down, as she crashed into the pinayotta, breaking it and causing all of the candy to fall on to the floor of Olaughlinhunter's bedroom.

"Good job Angelica, that's the old Pickles killer instinct." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte.

Overlooking what happened, the babies smiled.

"I guess getting old's not so bad after all." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah you get bigger and stronger." Said Phil.

"And you get to eat chocolate." Added Tommy.

"And hit stuffs with sticks!" Exclaimed Lil.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get old." Said Chuckie.

Just then, TCKing12 as Howard and Sovietlolliepop as Chaz returned to do their clown routine.

"Look kids, it's Flubbo and Goody Boy, that's Looney Boy." Said Nairobi-harper as Charlotte, as they began their routine.

"What are you doing?" TCKing12 as Howard asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for the birthday girl." Replied Sovietlolliepop as Chaz, as they did their routine.

Sovietlolliepop tried to balance three cakes on his head, only he dropped them, when TCKing12 accidentally hit Sovietlolliepop with a hammer, causing him to scream in pain. One of the cakes landed on Angelica, as everybody laughed, and then, after that, the curtin came down, at which point, Olaughlinhunter gave everyone a standing ovation, as he stood and clapped for everyone.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Olaughlinhunter cried, as Celrock, DemonAloisTrancy, Boris Yeltsin, Nairobi-harper, Sovietlolliepop, TCKing12, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi, Susie, and Zack, all came out and gave their bows.

After that, they all changed back into the clothes they wore to the party, and put the costumes and props away. They then took a seat on the floor of Olaughlinhunter's room, and relaxed for a few minutes, before moving on to the next activity.

"Wow! So that's what took place at Angelica's birthday before I moved here from Paris." Said Kimi.

"Yep that's right." Tommy replied.

"Gosh. Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't born yet." Said Dil.

"How come Dil?" Peter asked.

"Cuz, had I been there, and had I been a baby baby, Angelica would have probably taken one look at me, seen me pooping and drooling, and decided against being a baby in the firstest place." Replied Dil.

"I think you're right about that." Peter replied.

"So, what's next?" Celrock asked.

"It's time to open my presents!" Olaughlinhunter replied, as he went to the corner of his room where his mother had stashed them, and moved the stack of presents out to the center of the floor.

"Before we change activities, I do have one question. Back when we were in that forrest, Tommy kept talking about something called sponsitivity, but just now, you guys were calling it, sponsibilities." Said Dil.

"Uh, Dilly, sponsibilities is what you've gots to do when you get old, while a sponsitivity is what you use to find your way home, like what Okey-Dokey Jones has. You remember, it's that little round thingy that helps you find your way." Explained Tommy.

"Oh, yeah. And what's with Angelica calling diapies diapers?" Dil asked.

"Big kids call them diapers, only little babies call them diapies, got it?" Angelica snapped.

"Yeah, I got it." Dil replied.

"Now are we finished here with the dumb baby questions?" Angelica snapped angrily.

Everyone nodded, before Olaughlinhunter had everybody turn their attention back to the stack of presents in the middle of his bedroom floor, that he was about to open.

And what did everybody get Olaughlinhunter for his birthday? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	6. The Presents

Chapter 6, The Presents

It finally came time for Olaughlinhunter to open his presents. Everybody sat on the floor in his bedroom in a circle, as Olaughlinhunter sat in the middle in front of a huge stack of presents that sat before him. There was a total of thirteen packages to be opened. He reached to the top of the stack and pulled off a large square shaped box wrapped in blue and green paper. In Didi's handwriting, a card on top had Tommy and Dil's names on it.

"That's the present from us Olaughlinhunter." Said Tommy.

Olaughlinhunter tore open the wrapping to find a large white box. Inside, he pulled out a blue teddy bear, that looked similar to Alphi that Tommy got back for his second birthday.

"You're giving me my own Alphi?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Nah, my mommy made you your own bear, but me and Dilly picked out the buttons to sew on as eyes." Tommy replied.

"Wow! Thank you! Whenever I fall asleep with my bear at night, I'll think of you." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he went and put the teddy bear on his bed.

"Have you thought of a name for it Olaughlinhunter?" Chuckie asked.

"Not yet. I'll have to think about that a little bit more." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he reached up to the top of the stack and pulled down the next package.

This one was also a large square box, wrapped in shiny red paper, and the tag was written in Kira's handwriting, and had Chuckie and Kimi's names on it.

"Oh yeah, that's from us." Said Kimi, as Olaughlinhunter started to open the package.

After tearing off the paper, it was revealed to be a blue box, which Olaughlinhunter opened, and inside, he found a statue of a glass elephant, similar to that of the one that Chaz had in the Chuckie is Rich episode, but it was miniature, so Olaughlinhunter could put it on top of a table for decoration.

"Wow! My very own glass elephant! Thank you Chuckie and Kimi." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he held up the elephant to show everybody.

"It's not exactly like the one my daddy had. Sorry, but we don't gots ten million dollars no more." Said Chuckie.

"It's ok, I like it like this. I think I'm gonna put it on my computer desk. Whenever I need inspiration for new stories, I'll look at my glass elephant, and hope that thinking of you guys, inspiration comes to me." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he found a spot on his computer desk, and placed the glass elephant in that spot.

"The next package is from me and Lillian." Said Phil, as he reached to the top of the stack, and handed Olaughlinhunter another package.

This one was wrapped in rainbow paper, and it was the shape of a CD.

"Wow! Thank you!" Said Olaughlinhunter, as he unwrapped the package to reveal a CD.

The CD was called, Songs from Rugrats, and the tracks on the disc were songs featured on the TV series, but not in the movies. It had all of the songs performed in the season 6 episode, Music, as well as the season 7 episode, Wash/Dry Story, as well as The Happy Happy Song from the Dummi Bears, Angelica's performances of My Country Tiz-A-Thee from Beauty Contest, America the Beautiful from A Rugrats Vacation and All Growed Up, as well as her performance of Vacation from the Vacation episode, and the last track on the album was You're a Friend to Me, performed by Emmica and the Rugrats in the All Growed Up special. There were also the songs that Taffy performed, and a few other bonuses, like the Oodles the Talking Poodle song from Spike the Wonder Dog, and the Lou Can Fix Most Anything Song, from Sour Pickles, along with several other songs, like the songs featured in Reptar on Ice, and much, much more. The tracks were so short, there were over fifty tracks on that one CD alone.

"Wow! I'm gonna really enjoy listening to this. Thank you guys." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he gave Phil and Lil a hug.

"You're welcome." Said Lil.

Olaughlinhunter then reached to the top of the stack, where he pulled down a small square box wrapped in gold paper. This one had Angelica's name on a card, scribbled in her handwriting in pink crayon. He tore off the paper and opened a small white box to find a watch inside. It had a black band on it, and a white clock face.

"Now you can hear us talk to you every hour." Said Angelica.

"Oh really?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Just then, it turned two o'clock in the afternoon, and from the watch, everyone heard Tommy's voice.

"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do." Said Tommy's voice from the watch.

"Oh, I think I get it! It's like that wall clock Celrock use to have, only it's a Rugrats wrist watch, but unlike the ones that Burger King gave away a while back, this watch works like the wall clock, presenting me with a different phrase from each of you guys every hour! Thanks Angelica." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he gave the blond a hug.

"No problem." Angelica replied, as Susie handed him a package wrapped in pink paper.

He saw the white card on top, had Susie's name written in her handwriting in purple crayon, telling him it was from her. Curious as to what she got him, he tore open the package to find it was his very own DVD copy of The Wiz Live!

"Wow Susie, thank you so very much! You obviously knew I had been wanting this!" Exclaimed Olaughlinhunter.

"Yep, I sure did. Happy Birthday Olaughlinhunter." Said Susie, as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Susie." Olaughlinhunter replied.

Now it was time for him to open Peter's present. His package was wrapped in silver paper, and it too, was in a square shaped box. Olaughlinhunter tore off the paper, and found a small dark purple car inside.

"It's just like the car I built for Celrock, with only one difference. Since you can drive, it's not a driverless car, but since you'll soon be old enough to get your driver's license, you'll already have a car when the day comes, and can stash it away in your closet when you're not using it, as like Celrock's car, it can grow and shrink." Explained Peter.

"Wow! Thank you!" Said Olaughlinhunter, as he reached for the next gift in the pile.

This gift was DVD shaped, and it was from Zack. He tore off the shiny paper to find it was in fact, two DVD's of Sherry Berry. The disc on top was Sing a Song of Spring, which featured several of her biggest hits, along with a performance from Taffy at age five, when she came up on stage to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with her, and the other DVD was her one performance of Reptar on Ice, Live from Rockafella Center in New York City, as she went undercover for one performance only, as the girl reporter, when the lady who usually played the role was sick.

"Wow! Sherry Berry! Thank you very much Zack." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he gave Zack a hug.

He looked into Olaughlinhunter's eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome Olaughlinhunter." Zack replied, as Olaughlinhunter reached up to grab another package off of the stack.

This package was from Celrock, and it was wrapped in blue and white striped wrapping paper. Olaughlinhunter opened it to find something he didn't even think existed. It was his very own copy of the video game, Rugrats, Search for Reptar, only instead of being for Playstation, like it was originally, it had now come out on the Wii.

"Wow cool! I've always wanted to play this. Thank you Celrock." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"You're welcome! It was by far my favorite Rugrats video game, and when I found it had come out on the Wii, and you told me you had one, I just had to get it for you. And I believe it's very interactive. Like in the Ice Cream Mountain level, you can actually play mini golf physically, like in those other Wii sporting type games, where you move around physically to play." Explained Celrock.

"Wow cool! I can definitely tell, I won't be bored at all over my Christmas break, that's for sure!" Said Olaughlinhunter with a smile, as he came to the next package in the stack.

This one was wrapped in dark purple paper, and it was from Boris Yeltsin. It was a large box, which Olaughlinhunter opened to reveal a board game called, Splat Trivia.

"Oh wow! How cool! Thank you Boris Yeltsin." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"You're very welcome. I know you don't get The Splat on Teen Nick, because your family doesn't have cable, but The Splat airs all of the old 90's Nick shows, so if you've seen those shows, you shouldn't have any trouble playing this game at all, and you bet there's plenty of Rugrats trivia questions in this game." Explained Boris Yeltsin.

"Cool! I've played the Disney Trivia games before, but never Splat Trivia. Thanks again! I can't wait to play this game with my friends the next time they come over, as on the box here, it says up to four people can play." Said Olaughlinhunter.

Everyone nodded and smiled, as he reached up and pulled down another package. This one was wrapped in silver paper, and it was from TCKing12. He opened the package, and couldn't believe what he found. A small satellite dish, that he could hook up to his television, and on the dish was the Splat logo.

"Now you can watch The Splat every single night." Said TCKing12.

"Oh wow! Thank you so very much!" Exclaimed Olaughlinhunter.

"You're welcome!" Said TCKing12.

"Uh, there's no subscription for this, is there?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"No, as Peter and I went into this gift together, and via money from the Confederacy's treasure, we got you the lifetime package. As long as Nickelodeon and The Splat are in business, this dish will work." Explained TCKing12.

"Even if I should move out of my home where I'm living now?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Yes." TCKing12 replied.

There were now only three gifts left for Olaughlinhunter to open. A rather large gift from Sovietlollipop, a slightly smaller one from DemonAloisTrancy, and another thick DVD shaped package with Nairobi-harper's name on it. He went for the large gift from Sovietlolliepop, which he opened to find a keyboard inside. The notes were labeled with the letters, and it came with a song book for learning how to play it, as well as selective songs from Rugrats, one of which, was the music for the infamous theme song.

"Wow! Thank you Sovietlolliepop, I've always wanted to learn how to play the keyboard." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he moved it out of the way on to his bed, and he'd figure out a place to set it up later.

"You're welcome Olaughlinhunter." Said Sovietlolliepop, as he went for the package from Nairobi-harper next.

It was wrapped in green paper, which he tore off, and found it was the Rugrats movie trilogy collection on DVD. It was three DVD's, consisting of The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris, and Rugrats go Wild.

"Wow! Thank you Nairobi-harper." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"You're very welcome." Said Nairobi-harper with a smile, as Olaughlinhunter came to the last package in the stack.

This one was book shaped, but a very large book at that. He opened it, to find something even more special. It was a giant brown book entitled, The Rugrats Encyclopedia.

"Wow! The Rugrats Encyclopedia?" Olaughlinhunter asked in surprise.

"Uh huh. You know the Rugrats wiki I'm a part of? Well, this is that Wiki, but a hard copy of it. And inside, none of the pages are stubs like they are on the online wiki, which I'm still working on fixing. I'll admit, I was busy these last few months, putting your present together, which is why the wiki isn't as far along as I'd like it to be, but your hard copy has everything, from exclusive pictures, to trivial facts, and the transcripts from all 172 Rugrats episodes, as well as all of the All Grown Up episodes, movies, Tales from the Crib specials, and even the four episodes of Pre-School Daze. There's even a section in them that talks about the making of Rugrats, as well as the making of A Rugrats Live Adventure, and much, much more. You'll never be able to put this book down, and you'll be one huge Rugrats fanatic when you finish!" Explained DemonAloisTrancy.

"Wow! Thank you so very much!" Said Olaughlinhunter, as he gave her a hug.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. You might recall at that birthday party that Nairobi-harper threw for Celrock, there wasn't a gift from me. That's because I forgot my gift at home. So to Celrock, this, is for you." Said DemonAloisTrancy, as she handed Celrock a small package.

It was CD shaped, and wrapped in bright orange and yellow paper. She opened it and found it was a copy of Rugrats, the Ultimate Fan Book, on audio CD. And the CD, was read aloud by the original creaters of the series.

"Oh wow I remember this book from when I was little, and now, even though I've lost the rest of my eyesight, I can read it, whenever I want! Thank you DemonAloisTrancy." Said Celrock, as she gave DemonAloisTrancy a hug.

"You're very welcome, and I'm sorry I forgot your gift when I came to Peter's castle for your birthday party the other day." Said DemonAloisTrancy apologetically.

"So, is that it Olaughlinhunter?" Peter asked.

"Nope, not quite. We still have to watch Phil and Lil's Double Trouble." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Oooh awesome!" Said Nairobi-harper.

"Hey, Nairobi-harper, mind getting things set up? The VHS tapes are stored in the top drawer under my entertainment center, where my TV, VCR DVD combo unit, Wii, and radio are, while I go make the popcorn and gather some snacks for the little ones?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Sure!" Said Nairobi-harper, as she made her way over to the entertainment center, and saw to getting things set up.

And how will this viewing go? Find out, in the last and final chapter of this story.

Author's Note: After rereading the birthday story that Nairobi-harper wrote for me, while I recall DemonAloisTrancy being at the party, I don't recall her giving me a gift at the end. So to make up for that, she gave me her gift at Olaughlinhunter's party instead, explaining that she forgot it at home when coming to my birthday party at Peter's castle. Hince, why that happened in this chapter.


	7. The Viewing, of Phil and Lil's Double Tr

Chapter 7, The Viewing, of Phil and Lil's Double Troubles

While Olaughlinhunter went to get snacks ready for people to eat while they watched the video, Nairobi-harper opened his drawer of VHS tapes, to find it stacked full of cassettes.

"Oh my goodness!" Exclaimed Nairobi-harper, as she started tossing gobs of orange Rugrats video cassettes on to the floor, amongst other video tapes.

Zack picked up the copies of A Baby's Gotta do, what A Baby's Gotta do, and Dr. Tommy Pickles, which he showed to Celrock.

"What's on these? Can we watch these?" Zack asked, holding up the two tapes he found on the floor.

"I don't know." Celrock replied, as Peter came over to get a closer look.

"Sorry Zack, those aren't the videos Olaughlinhunter wants to watch." Peter replied.

"What videos did he pick up?" Celrock asked, as with not being able to see, she couldn't tell what the tapes were.

"He picked up A Baby's Gotta Do, what a Baby's Gotta Do, and Dr. Tommy Pickles." Peter replied.

"Oh wow, two of my favorite videos! Tell you what Zack. If Olaughlinhunter should throw me a birthday party next year, I'll ask if we can watch these two videos before we go home from my party." Said Celrock.

"It's a deal!" Exclaimed Zack, as the floor was covered high with gobs of tapes, until Nairobi-harper was practically so deep into the drawer, only her butt and feet showed.

She was about ready to give up, after tossing the video cassette of Rugrats in Paris out, thinking the drawer was completely empty, until she looked on the bottom in the right back corner, and found Phil and Lil's Double Troubles.

"Found it!" Nairobi-harper said with a sigh of relief, as she put the tape on top of the VCR DVD combo unit, and the other authors helped her put the other tapes back into the drawer, before Olaughlinhunter returned with snacks to enjoy while viewing.

No sooner did they have things cleaned up, when he returned with a big bowl of popcorn, and individual packages of M&M's, for anybody who wanted them.

"Popcorn and M&M's for everybody. And little ones, I didn't have to go to the M&M machine to get them out either." Said Olaughlinhunter.

Tommy, Chuckie, and all of the Fan Fic authors laughed, realizing what he was referring to. The rest of the toddlers just stared in confusion. Celrock leaned into Zack's ear and whispered.

"I'll explain later." Celrock whispered into Zack's ear, just as Olaughlinhunter loaded the tape into the VCR, and took a seat on the floor with the rest of the group, who was helping themselves to popcorn and M&M's, just as the previews started to roll.

The first preview on the video was for Harriet the Spy.

"Wow! I haven't seen this movie in years!" Commented Boris Yeltsin.

"Me neither." Replied Celrock.

The next preview was for the Rugrats videos.

"I believe they had that many videos. And I believe a good seventy-five percent of that video collection was just on your bedroom floor, as it never fails. The video you want to watch, is at the bottom of the stack." Said Nairobi-harper.

Olaughlinhunter blushed in embarrassment, before responding.

"Oh, sorry about that. Maybe I should have paid a bit more attention to Chuckie's ways of doing things in The Odd Couple episode." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he chuckled slightly.

But nobody had time to reply, as the next preview to come on was the preview advertising several family favorite films, to The Happy Days tune, which everybody in the room started singing along with. They were so caught up in singing, that before they knew it, that preview had ended, and it was time, for their feature presentation.

The first episode they watched was Baby Commercial from the first season.

"This is my favorite episode." Said Olaughlinhunter.

"It is?" Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"Yep. You guys were so funny in this episode." Olaughlinhunter replied.

It then hit them that they only told Tommy what happened during the original episode, so to have this viewing, so that Peter, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil and Zack could finally find out what happened, was kind of neat.

"Now the rest of you will get to find out how we gotted into the TV." Said Phil to the others.

"Wait a minute, that's not Jonathan." Snapped Angelica, as Jonathan came on to the scene and saw the diaper pyramid.

"I don't think it's the same Jonathan your mommy works with Angelica." Said Susie.

"I didn't think so. And besides, I would have heard about Phil and Lil's little commercial thing from my mommy way before any of the rest of you diaper heads ever knew about it." Snapped Angelica, as Peter shushed her, and everybody watched the rest of the episode in silence.

Later during the episode, Kimi piped up with a comment.

"I was going to be a star once." Kimi commented.

"Yeah Kimi, but you were gonna be a different kind of star. The one that tinkles in the sky, member?" Chuckie reminded her, recalling the events of the season 9 episode, Starstruck.

Of course, little did Kimi know she wasn't going to really be going to the sky, it was only a movie set that took place in outer space, but she like everybody else, would believe anything, as it was hard to tell the difference when they saw the spaceship on the set.

"Wow! So that's how you two got into the TV." Chuckie commented, as the first Non-Adventure for Safety Queen short started.

"Uh huh." Phil and Lil replied in unison, as everybody turned their attention back to the short.

"These Safety Queen shorts are so, lame." Zack muttered.

"I agree." Peter replied, as the next episode of Rugrats started, entitled, Twins' Pique.

"Oh wow, the events of this one occurred after I met the gang." Commented Peter.

Seeing the first part of the episode, where Phil and Lil's mom got them mixed up, which nobody else saw in real time, it suddenly hit Tommy and Chuckie why Phil and Lil were acting so strange and wanting to be different.

"Now I understand why you two wanted to be different." Said Tommy.

"Cuz your mommy couldn't tell you apart." Added Chuckie.

Phil and Lil nodded.

"Wow! Phil wanted to be like my brother, and Lil wanted to be like Angelica? This ought to be really neat to watch!" Exclaimed Kimi, as Phil and Lil in the episode were deciding on who they wanted to be like.

As everybody watched Phil and Lil act like Chuckie and Angelica, more comments were heard.

"You know, I never found Angelica to be as mean as everybody says she is, but Lil makes her sound really nice, by how evil she's becoming. I've never known Angelica to break into her daddy's office." Said Kimi.

"Oh you'd be surprised. One time, she even ran away from home after cutting up her daddy's papers and breaking his fax machine." Explained Nairobi-harper.

Angelica's face turned red, as she rolled her eyes at Nairobi-harper, before turning her attention back to the Twins' Pique episode.

"Wow! With how you're treating Angelica in this episode, you're sure are tough Lil!" Said Kimi.

"Yeah, I can't believe just how mean I was." Commented Lil.

"I did a terrible job of being you Chuckie. I mean, I like mud so much, I thought Lil's plan sounded like fun." Said Phil.

Chuckie nodded.

"I'm glad you guys were nice again by the end. Even though I wasn't borndid at the time this happened, had you guys kept acting like that, who knows what might have happened to me in that forrest when we all gotted losted that one time." Said Dil.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, as the second Non-Adventure of Safety Queen short started to play, and they watched it, more or less, in silence, while eating their popcorn and M&M's.

"This girl gives me the creeps. She says stuff I'd expect to hear out of Angelica's mouth." Chuckie commented to himself, as he continued to snack on his M&M's and watch the Safety Queen short.

Soon, it was time for the Rugrats episode, The Unfair Pair, which only Phil, Lil, and Angelica were a part of, so everybody in the room other than the authors, who all saw this episode back when it premiered, would get a glimpse at something they missed out on in real time. Susie, Tommy and Chuckie included. For this reason, everybody more or less, watched this episode in silence, without a lot of comments.

When Angelica made the comment about Tommy and chuckie being the favorites in their families, they gave a look over at their younger siblings before turning their attention back to the TV, realizing how long ago this all happened.

" _angelica would have never said anything like that to Phil and Lil, had this play date taken place after we returned from Paris._ " Chuckie thought to himself.

" _Angelica would have never said anything like that to Phil and Lil about me being the favoritest, had their playdate taken place after Dilly was born._ " Tommy thought to himself.

"You know, I don't blame Phil and Lil for ditching Angelica. I think if I had a twin, and she were at my house, I'd wanna do the same thing too." Commented Boris Yeltsin to Sovietlolliepop.

"Mmm hmmm." Sovietlolliepop replied.

"Remind mommy and daddy to never leave me at boris Yeltsin's house then." Muttered Angelica to herself, overhearing their comment.

"Oh, and why's that? You gonna trick me into thinking my family hates me too?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Maybe?" Angelica replied, glaring angrily at Boris Yeltsin, her hands on her hips.

Olaughlinhunter was starting to get annoyed, so decided to put a stop to it.

"Can't we just watch the episode, and not start up any drama? Please?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Sorry." Mumbled angelica and Boris Yeltsin in unison.

Once Angelica in the episode had each twin convinced that they were the rejects, they more or less, watched the rest of the episode in silence, to see what would happen.

"Angelica's, the favorite? That's a real good laugh." Said Zack sarcastically.

"Hey! I'd put a sock in it toe head." Griped Angelica.

"Yeah, well, if Phil and Lil weren't playing with you, you didn't have to go through all of that trouble to lie like that. It's one of those times I wish I had been there. And don't call me toe head!" Snapped Zack, just as the third Non-Adventure of Safety Queen short started.

Soon, it was time for the last and final episode of Rugrats on the tape to play, together at Last. Another venture that happened before even Peter knew the gang. As everybody watched them arguing over their Reptar doll, Tommy and Chuckie exchanged looks.

"No wonder Phil and Lil gotted separated." Commented Chuckie.

Tommy nodded, as they turned their attention back to the TV.

"You called me a booger brain Lillian?" Phil asked.

"Hey! I was still mad at you, give me a break Phillip!" Snapped Lil.

Of course, Phil then felt bad about his comment, after he overheard that tommy, Chuckie and Lil were about to go look for him.

"You replaced me with bill our teddy bear?" Lil asked.

"Hey! I started to miss you a few minutes later. Geash." Phil replied.

The authors found it rather amusing watching Phil and Lil comment on their whereabouts in this episode, as while they were separated in the episode, for the majority of it, they were watching it together, after the events happened.

"Steve and Larry with that paint, it cracks me up every time." Said Boris Yeltsin.

"Uh huh, me too." Replied sovietlolliepop.

"Now I see why you thought I was dogfood." Commented Lil, as she saw Phil find her ribbon on the ground, and stare down into Spike's mouth, trying to apologize and start to cry, as he saw Spike licking his lips, thinking he ate her.

"And now I see why you thought I disappeared." commented Phil, as he saw Lil, Tommy and Chuckie searching all over his house, only to find nobody.

Everybody sighed with relief when they saw that Phil and Lil were reunited again by the end of the episode.

After this episode concluded, the ending credits rolled.

"No more episodes or Safety queen adventures?" Zack asked.

"Nope." Olaughlinhunter replied.

"Wow! You two were something, even before I was borndid." Commented dil.

"Uh huh." Said Phil and Lil in unison.

After the ending credits on the tape concluded, Olaughlinhunter started rewinding the video, as everybody cleaned up from their snack, and DemonAloisTrancy came around with a garbage bag for everybody to dump their trash into. Once the mess was cleaned up, everybody headed down the spiral staircase to the front door, where Olaughlinhunter disappeared into another room for a minute, and returned with goody bags for everybody.

"Here you go everybody, and thanks for coming." Said Olaughlinhunter, as he passed out the goody bags to everybody.

"Thanks for having us Olaughlinhunter, it was fun!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"Yeah! I can't wait to hopefully come back again next year." Added Zack.

As Olaughlinhunter handed out the goody bags, he didn't say much, but he did have a word of advice for Angelica when he handed a goody bag to her.

"A word of advice Angelica. If you don't want to have happen to your candy like what happened after Susie's birthday party, might I suggest you eat your treats on the way home? I think we'd all appreciate it if another ransom of Cynthia isn't started." Suggested Olaughlinhunter.

"Oh believe me, I didn't like that my mommy didn't let me keep my candy the lastest time neither." Angelica replied.

"Goodbye, and Happy Birthday again Olaughlinhunter." Said Celrock, as she gave Olaughlinhunter one last hug.

"Thank you." Said Olaughlinhunter, as everybody disappeared out the front door and down the steps.

A few minutes later, everybody was piled into Celrock's driverless car, pulling out of Olaughlinhunter's driveway, heading in the direction of Peter's castle. Once the car was out of sight. Olaughlinhunter headed back inside, and went up to his room, where he decided to check out his Rugrats Search for Reptar game for the Wii, once he saw that Phil and Lil's Double Trouble had finished rewinding, thus, being able to put it back in its box and stash it away in the drawer.

As for the party guests, once the driverless car hit the road, all of the toddlers fell asleep, exhausted from all of that birthday party fun, except for Angelica, who tore into her goody bag, anxious to finish her treats before her parents tried to get rid of them.

And this ends the story, of Olaughlinhunter's birthday party. I do hope you had fun Olaughlinhunter, and not to worry, there'll be plenty more stories, coming soon.


End file.
